Lucky
by The Avid Musician
Summary: The SGC's resident Ancient expert is transfered to Atlantis, but it isn't Daniel. Everyone can see she is different, odd, and eccentric, but why? OC
1. Chapter One: Transfer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, Atlantis, Universe, or anything other than my character, etc.**

**Chapter One: Transfer  
**

A young woman hurried to the door of her New York apartment. She opened it only after undoing the locks.

"Yes?" she asked, opening her door to the hallway.

"Hey, Birdie," a grey-haired man in an Air Force officer uniform said. A younger man with dark brown hair and glasses stood beside him.

"Jack! Daniel! What brings you to New York, especially so early in the morning?" she asked, pulling a golden pocket watch from her pocket and checking the time. She quickly returned it to her pocket before rearranging her white, cotton robe closer around herself for warmth. With the adjustments, it just managed to cover up her sapphire necklace.

"Recruiting," Jack said.

"Ah. Well, come in," she said. The first was said with sympathy. She knew well enough that he detested recruiting.

Avery opened the door farther and ushered them into her apartment. As she shut the door, she heard a whistle. "Quite the nice place you've got here, Puffin, especially for Manhattan," Daniel said, looking around her apartment.

The first floor was twice the size of an average apartment. On one side, there was spacious kitchen with modern appliances. A cup of coffee sat on the counter beside a thick volume labelled _La Traviata._ On the far end of the counter laid a curious, dark brown pile of what appeared to be hair, most likely a wig. A large open space with wood flooring was stretched out before them. The far wall was completely covered with mirrors the length of the open area. Off to their left, there was a sofa, a love seat, a chair, and a large TV mounted on the wall with a wooden console underneath. Between the open area and the kitchen, there was a metal, spiral staircase leading up to a loft above. All of this was lit only dimly.

"Come sit down," she said, stepping in front of them to lead them toward the sitting area..

"Sign this," Jack said, holding out a document on a clipboard as he spoke once they were all seated.

"Non-disclosure?" she asked.

"Yep," Jack answered.

"Alright," she said, taking the clipboard from him. "I'll be back in a second," she said, hurrying over to the staircase and thence up the stairs.

Not much later, Avery came back into the room with the signed document in hand. She gave it back to Jack before turning to Daniel. "What's the project?" she asked.

"Atlantis," Daniel said, sounding envious.

"How long?"

"Assignment based," Daniel said quickly.

"SGC for tests before?"

"Yep."

"Do I get to pack?"

"After the tests."

"Then when do we leave?"

"Now-ish."

"Pack a bag. We'll beam you up as soon as you're ready," Daniel said, leaning back into the sofa.

"Alright. I'll be ready soon. You had best be glad Sam told me to decline the lead for the next opera," she said, smiling as she walked over to the spiral staircase, her small, pale feet padding softly on the wood floor. She hurried upstairs and packed.

"Think her vision's gotten any better?" Jack asked.

Daniel glanced around the dark room. "Nope."

Fifteen minutes later, Avery hurried back down the stairs, completely changed. Now, she wore a casual grey dress that hugged her rib cage before splaying out in elegant draping over her hips**. **Black leggings peeked out from under the dress as she walked; she wore a black cardigan with one button underneath her bust. The same sapphire necklace was displayed prominently on her breastbone. In her hand, she held a purple leather jacket with an asymmetrical zipper and a pair of grey and black oxfords. On her back, she wore a normal-sized backpack, partially unzipped. Inside the backpack, they could see a laptop, small rolls of clothes she was taking, and a few toiletries.

It was only now that they could tell how very Italian she looked. She had long, wavy, white hair that fell well past her shoulders. Very light red, almost pink, eyes gazed out from a face with delicate, refined features and smooth, almost white skin. Her nose was very small, yet it was not a button nose. It suited her face well. She was short, under five feet tall, and slender, about ninety pounds. She did not look particularly muscular, but opera singers do not need to be muscular.

Avery spoke, sounding intelligent. More than that, they could tell that she was highly educated, even though neither was in doubt of that fact.

She set her backpack down on her kitchen counter and zipped it up before turning to them. "Let me just finish my coffee," she said, holding up a hand when the two men stood. Daniel chuckled, knowing how attached she was to caffeine. To their immense surprise, she downed her coffee in one gulp before setting the mug beside her sink.

Then, she slipped on her heels and slipped her backpack on her back. She picked up the jacket before turning to them. "Alright," she said.

Jack pulled out his phone and called, presumably, the ship. Seconds later, they were beamed right up. "Welcome aboard the _Odyssey_," he said.

"Lovely. Can we gate there, yet, or must we make the _shlep_?" she asked.

"Get settled in. We've got a long way to go," Daniel said.

"Are you coming?" Avery asked, turning to Jack.

"Nope, only SG-1," Jack said.

"And you wish you were going," Avery finished.

"And sit on this for the next multiple weeks? No, I'll leave that joy to you," he said.

Avery smiled in understanding before throwing her arms around him. "It's nice to see you again, Jack."

"You, too, Lucky Bird," Jack said before he beamed back down to Earth.

**LUCK-LUCK-LUCK-LUCK-LUCK-LUCK-LUCK-LUCK-LUCK-LUCK- LUCK-LUCK-LUCK-LUCK-LUCK**

"Sir?" the psychologist asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jack asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"It's about Dr Avery Sewell, the new recruit for Atlantis, Sir," he said nervously.

"Come in, and shut the door," Jack said, sitting back in his chair.

Once the man was seated in front of Jack, he said, "General, are you aware that she is taking Haloperidol to control schizophrenia?"

"Yeah. So?"

"General, she failed the psych test. She can't be a member of the Atlantis Expedition," he said bluntly.

"_Yes_, she can," Jack said tensely.

"Sir, she has to be cleared by a psychologist in order to go off-world, as I'm sure you know-"

"And I'm sure _you_ know I've worked with her before _off-world_. She functions. She just needs to take her medication, and she's fine," Jack said, obviously annoyed.

"Sir, she is not fine. She has insomnia and headaches because of this medication," the psychologist insisted.

"She had them before," he said simply, shrugging.

"General-"

"Nelson, you _will_ clear her. She can handle it," Jack said, grabbing the form and slapping it down on his desk.

"Sir, it's unethical!"

"I am telling you to do this, Nelson! I wouldn't be asking you to do this unless I trusted her!" Jack yelled.

Nelson sat silently for several seconds before sighing. "This is why I don't like working for the military," the psychologist muttered.

"Yeah, well I don't like shrinks," Jack threw back.

Nelson sighed and said, "I give up. Fine. I'll let her go, but there had better be a licensed psychiatrist at this new base." As he spoke, he reluctantly signed the form and handed it over to the brigadier general.

"Thank you!" Jack said forcefully before shooing the shrink out of his office.

Quickly, he grabbed the phone from his desk and dialled Avery. "Birdie?"

"_Jack?"_

"Good news," he began, "Nelson signed off."

"_You got _Nelson_ to sign off on me? He was the most vehemently against me working in this programme to begin with_!" Lucrezia exclaimed in absolute shock.

"Yeah, I convinced him of your—wha' did ol' Danny Boy call it?—expertise," Jack said mockingly.

"_What did you do—threaten to fire him?"_

"Nah. That was only if I _couldn't_ convince him," Jack joked.

"_Well, then...I guess I'm going to Atlantis," _Avery said, a smile obvious in her voice.

"When are you going to tell Daniel?"

"_Oh! He is going to be so jealous_!"

"Yep," Jack said, popping the p.

"_Thank you, Jack,"_ Avery said.

"Yer welcome, Lucky. Get packing," Jack said before hanging up and settling back in his plush office chair, a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

**Chapter Two: Meet and Greet**

"All right. Where to next?" Sheppard asked as he strode into Dr Weir's office.

"The gate room. The SGC's resident Ancient expert is beaming down in ten minutes, and you are going to greet her, along with Major Lorne and Rodney," Dr Weir said.

"I thought Daniel was indispensable?" McKay asked in bewilderment from the door.

The two turned to face him and Lorne, who had both just arrived.

"It's someone else, not Dr Jackson," Weir said.

"Who knows more about the Ancients than Daniel?" McKay asked sceptically.

"Anyone I know?" Lorne asked from his place behind McKay.

"Dr Avery Sewe;;."

The two military officers frowned as they attempted to remember anyone by that name whilst McKay said in surprise, "Lucky No Fun's coming..."

"Lucky No Fun?" Lorne asked in astonishment.

"Rodney! She's been through enough already! Don't be callous!" Weir scolded.

"Wait...Lucky, as in ascension, amnesia, and anti-social Lucky Bird?" Lorne asked.

"Yes. That's her, the albino opera singer who developed schizophrenia after being forcefully un-ascended," McKay said bitterly.

"Un-ascended?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah. She was ascended before Jackson, gone without a trace for three years. Then, she shows up on a routine reconnaissance mission to an uninhabited world with no memory and schizophrenia," Lorne said.

"But she remembers now, right?" Sheppard asked with apprehension.

"Yes," Weir said.

"So then-" Sheppard began again.

"We don't have time for that," Weir said. "You three need to get down to the gate room before she beams down from the _Odyssey._

"Great!" Lorne said eagerly, hurrying down with the others following behind more slowly.

Even before they arrived, a beam of white light shone through the gate room before disappearing, leaving in its wake a small, pale woman; a large, plastic tub; and a grey standard issue duffle bag. This woman was clearly an albino: her skin and hair were white as paper whilst her eyes shone a disconcerting red as they took in her surroundings. She did not even stand five feet high, and her build was comparatively small. They were all surprised to see that she was not wearing a uniform but shiny, black English riding boots; skin-tight black leggings; a crisp, white shirt fitted to perfection; a purple leather bomber jacket with an asymmetrical zipper; and a leaf green scarf wrapped loosely around her neck.

"Welcome to Atlantis, Dr Sewell. I am Dr Weir," Dr Weir said kindly as she hurried down the stairs.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Avery responded with a nod before peering up at the men following the base commander.

"This is Colonel John Sheppard, Major Evan Lorne, and Dr Rodney McKay," Weir said, gesturing to each man in term.

"Gentlemen, McKay" Avery acknowledged with a nod of her head.

"It's nice to see you again, Lucky," Lorne said, walking forward to offer the newcomer his hand with a slightly awkward smile.

"You, too, Lorne. You're moving up in the world," Avery commented, very gently grasping his hand to shake it before replacing it behind his back.

"Yeah. Now, I'm the CO of Atlantis 2, not SG-11, the team that always gets trapped," he said with a chuckle.

"That's not happening here, is it?" Avery asked in mock worry.

"Only occasionally," Lorne shot back.

Before either of them could continue their banter, Dr Weir cleared her throat. The two of them turned to face her only have their attention drawn away by McKay saying exasperatedly, "Now, _he's_ turning into a Kirk! What _is_ it with you people?"

"I'm not flirting!" Lorne denied instantly, turning indignantly to the scientist.

"We've worked together before," Avery assured them.

"Well, then perhaps you should show _Dr Sewell_ to her quarters and then to the Medical Bay," Dr Weir said.

"Great. Let's go," Avery said with false eagerness before muttering under her breath, "For yet another medical exam."

"Tired of being poked and prodded?" Lorne asked as he picked up her tub of belongings and began to walk to the nearest transporter.

"I've been through about every test possible in order to get here, probably because Ganos made at _least_ one mistake when she created this _lovely_ body and pushed my mind into it," Avery said with surprising bitterness.

"But that's why you have your meds, right?" Lorne asked as they walked out of the transporter.

"Yep. So I don't have another psychotic breakdown," she said with mocking cheerfulness.

"Wow. No wonder O'Neill liked having you around," Lorne said as he stopped at a door.

"So, is this my room?" Avery gestured to the door.

"Yep. Just wave your hand in front of here and the door'll open. Do you have the Ancient Gene?" Lorne said, opening the door and gesturing for her to go inside.

"Naturally, actually. I'm lucky that way; I have a lot of uncommon genes," Avery said before looking into the room. "So, a nice bed, a bathroom, a dresser, a wardrobe, fairly roomy..." she observed.

"It's bigger than the crappy, little rooms at the SGC, too," Lorne offered, setting the tub down in front of the wardrobe.

"But smaller than my apartment," Avery commented, sitting down to test the bed.

"Hey! Not all of us are rich singers in New York," Lorne protested.

"I wasn't rich!" Avery objected.

"Then how'd you afford a nice, big apartment in Manhattan?" Lorne questioned.

"The Air Force was paying me _and_ the theatre company," she pointed out before laying back and sighing.

"Come on. We need to go," Lorne said, offering his hand to pull her to her feet.

"Right. More tests," Avery said, clearly not looking forward to yet another doctor poking through her history to find all of her abnormalities and reasons to be unfit for her job. And yet, she was still there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"So, this is the Medical Bay," Lorne said, "Not that you could miss that."

Avery snorted.

"Our CMO is Dr Carson Beckett. He's over there," he continued, pointing over at a tall, brown haired man in a lab coat.

"He any good?"

"The best," Lorne said, guiding her toward the doctor. "Hey, Doc!" he called.

Dr Beckett turned toward them; Avery had to admit he was attractive. "Who do we have here?" he asked with an evident Scottish burr to his voice.

"This Dr Avery Sewell, the Ancient expert General O'Neill promised," Lorne introduced.

"Ah! Are you Dr Jackson's friend, then?" Dr Beckett asked, peering at Avery intently.

"Yes."

"Oh, I bet he's terribly jealous right about now," he speculated with a grin.

Avery offered him a rather shark-toothed smile before asking, "So, what tests do you have to run on me?"

"Been to a lot of doctors, have you?" Dr Beckett asked kindly.

"You could say that."

Lorne snorted from behind them. "She had _twice_ the medical testing of the rest of us to get here," he corrected.

"Good lord! All for a little lass like you?" Dr Beckett spouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's the NID for you," Lorne said.

"Well, rest assured, I only have to do a little. After all, you've just arrived. No sense in sticking needles in you before the real fun of this job begins!" Beckett said, guiding Avery toward an exam table.

"Is that what they call it?" Avery asked with little humour in her voice.

"Oh, it's plenty fun out here! Old devices left by the Ancients just waiting to malfunction, natives with pointy sticks and energy weapons," Lorne said.

"Not to mention the wraith, the nasty buggers," Dr Beckett joined in.

"So just a physical?" Avery asked rather eagerly.

"Aye, that's about right," Dr Beckett said. "Now, I need the full work up, unfortunately, but I'll try to get you through and outta here before dinner."

Over an hour later, Dr Beckett had checked just about everything Avery could think of from blood pressure to breathing sounds to an abdominal check. "Good news, Lass. You can go now," he said.

"Wonderful. Do you perhaps know where the mess hall is?" she asked with a smile.

"Not only do I know, but I'll show ya there," he said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that-"

"Nonsense! You're new here, and I think you could use a friend or two," Dr Beckett said with a smile. "Do you want to go now?"

"Sure."

"So, tell me about yaself, Lass. What are ya doin' here?" Dr Beckett asked as the pair sat at a table in the mess hall.

"I'm the resident Ancient expert," Avery admitted with a shrug.

"Over Dr Jackson? My goodness, that's an accomplishment. However did ya manage that?" he asked in astonishment.

"I was ascended before him and for longer than him, not to mention I retained some of the knowledge. Unlike him, I didn't break the rules. Ganos sent me back," she said before taking a bite of her pasta.

"Ganos as in Morgan Le Fay?" Beckett asked.

"That's the one. She said I had some sort of purpose to serve, not that she'd tell me what that _is_," Avery said.

"Well, if the Ancients are planning something, you'll know about it soon enough," Beckett said with a smile.

"I'm sure about that, but anyway...I there anything big I should know to live here?"

"Don't shoot a gun offworld unless you know how to use one," Beckett said, blushing slightly.

"There's gotta be a story behind that," Avery said. "Come on. Out with it!"

"I may have accidentally...shot Colonel Sheppard in the butt," he admitted quickly.

Avery stared at him for several seconds before breaking into peals of laughter.

"Oh, right. Laugh it up," he said. "You've probably done something equally embarrassing."

"Yes, but at least I can shoot a gun! Jack wouldn't let me go with him on a mission until I learnt," Avery said.

"You went with SG-1 on a mission?"

"Yeah. I actually ascended on my fourth mission with them."

"That's pretty impressive, Lass."

"So I've been told," she said with a wry smile.

The pair continued to talk for a few more hours until McKay scuttled in for his midnight snack. Only then did they realise how late it was.

"Oh, dear! We really must be gettin' you ta bed! I bet you've got a busy day tomorra!" Dr Beckett said with a smile.

"My first day of work," Avery mumbled with obvious anxiety.

"Not to worry, Lass. I'm sure ye'll do fine! Now, allow me to escort you back to yer room," Beckett said.

"Why thank you," Avery said, linking arms with the doctor and striding out of the nearly deserted Mess Hall.


End file.
